OBJECTION!
This collaboration is a series of court cases in the style of the Phoenix Wright games for Nintendo DS. Gameplay The First Case The first case was presided over by Judge Judgesson. The defence lawyer was Flash McGraw, who was replaced by Percy Defendesson. The prosecutor was at first Anja Jubuli, but was later replaced by Shad ESQ, who was then replaced by Samuel Plainsview. The defendant was Staniel Thrift, who was charged with murder. The first witness, Henry Trousers, stated that he heard gunshots and breaking glass. After 10 minutes he called the police, as he was eating a sandwich. He saw a man with a hat at the scene, who he assumed to be Staniel. It was then determined that two shots had been fired. A picture was shown of the scene of the crime, in which a window is broken, a body is slumped over and blood is splattered on the windshield. The prosecution asserted that Staniel's hat is quite uncommon nightclub attire, and the chance of another person wearing a hat was small. The defense responded that a gunshot would have been responded to instantly, and that the Henry would have remembered parking his car, and so the car in which the cram took place could not have been Staniel's. He also said that the prosecutions claim regarding the hat was circumstantial, and that "Some people enjoy being well-dressed, no matter what time their errands send them out at." The prosecution's rebuttal stated that since Henry Trousers was in the middle of a slow work night, he would have been slow to react to loud noises, and would remember anything out of the ordinary- such as a hat. It is at this point that the next witness, Joeseph Steelman, was called. His testimony stated that his office's car park is right next to the nightclub. Then, at 1am, he got into his car and turned on the headlights before a man wearing a brown hat with a red hatband, standing in front of the car, fired a shot from a gun and broke the side window. He did not call the police, as his cell phone was in his office. After some confusion over physics, the defence postulates that the shot was fired from inside the car. The prosecution laughed this off, saying that the possibility of a second gun is very "plausible". The defence, shortly after, rested. Staniel Thrift was pronounced guilty, and was taken from the courtroom (Leading into the events of Abstractium II). It turns out that Joseph Steelman met with John Doe, whom he was blackmailing. He got in the back of the car, and, after arguing for a minute, shot John through the head. His gun was in his briefcase. He then took another gun, and shot it once into the air. Staniel just happened to be nearby, and was therefore blamed for the crime. Characters * Staniel Thrift Controlled by Languidiir. The defendant of the first case and the main character of Abstractium. * Judge Judgesson Controlled by Languidiir. A judge resembling the one from the Phoenix Wright games. Known as "THE JUDGIEST JUDGE THIS SIDE OF JUDGETOWN!" * John Doe The victim. * Henry Trousers Controlled by Languidiir. A lazy parking attendant. The first witness in the first case. * Joeseph Steelman Controlled by Languidiir. Quite a short man. The CEO of Steelman industries. The second witness in the first case, and the murderer. * Flash McGraw Controlled by Prawns. A "Hardass, hardboiled, hardlining lawyer!" * Percy Defendesson Controlled by Anathema. Claims to be "THE DEFENDIEST DEFENESE ATTORNEY THIS SIDE OF DEFENSETOWN", and "IF SOMEONE CLAIMED HE STOLE THIS FROM SOMEWHERE HE COULD PROBABLY DEFEND AGAINST IT." * Anja Ryslm Jubuli Controlled by MalkyTop. She doesn't like her last name and is kind of a greenhorn. * Shad ESQ Controlled by AllIsLost. The only character who is not drawn throughout. * Samuel Plainsview Controlled by A Madman. * Guy in the Audience Controlled by Declipse. Prepared for anything that doesn't involve any action. Wears one monocle in each eye, and one at the back of his hat. * Evil Monocle Controlled by Declipse. A monocle belonging to Guy in the Audience which began its own adventure during a hiatus. Category:Collaborations